The Circle
In the Alliance for Global Unity aka The Circle ' |image= |series= |production=40512-422 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Peter Allan Fields |director=Corey Allen |imdbref=tt0708618 |guests=Philip Anglim as Vedek Bareil, Louise Fletcher as Vedek Winn, Richard Beymer as Li Nalas, Stephen Macht as General Krim, Frank Langella (uncredited) as Minister Jaro, Bruce Gray as Admiral Chekote, Mike Genovese as Zef'No and Anthony Guidera as the Cardassian |previous_production=The Homecoming |next_production=The Siege |episode=DS9 S02E02 |airdate= 3 October 1993 |previous_release=(DS9) The Homecoming (Overall) Liaisons |next_release=(DS9) The Siege (Overall) Interface |story_date(s)=Unknown (2370) |group="N"}} |previous_story=(DS9) The Homecoming (Overall) Interface |next_story=(DS9) The Siege (Overall) Gambit Part 1 }} Summary As Kira packs her things to leave DS9 for her new posting on Bajor, Vedek Barail comes to her quarters and invites her to his monastery. He knows she needs some time to reflect on her lite. A short while later, Bareil brings Kira to a room that contains the third orb—the orb of Prophecy and Change. She sees herself surrounded by members of the provisional government all shouting incomprehensibly. She also sees Minister Jaro and Vedek Winn offering to help her understand. Bareil appears and urges her not to listen to them. Then the scene changes and Kira finds her-self naked, with BareiI - also naked - standing behind her. Meanwhile, Quark informs Odo that the Kresari are supplying weapons to the Circle. A further investigation reveals that the Cardassians are secretly acting as the true source for these weapons, hoping that the Circle—led by Minister Jaro—will topple the provisional government and expel the Federation from DS9. The Cardassians could then retake Bajor and the station, thereby gaining control over the wormhole. As the episode ends, the plan seems to be working. Two Bajoran assault vessels approach. demanding that all non-Bajorans evacuate. Starfleet deems it an internal affair and orders Sisko to withdraw. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Odo becoming a label on the container without making it too heavy to carry. Maybe Shapeshifters can adjust their weight! # Odo avoiding detection when in his regeneration state while on the Kressari vessel. He probably managed to hide somewhere. Changed Premises # Kira acting as if she has never been in the presence of an Orb, despite Dax having one in her lad during Emissary. Sisko and Dax probably restricted knowledge of the Orb's presence, and kept the lab locked. # Starfleet Admiral Chekote ordering Starfleet personnel to withdraw from DS9, and refusing to initiate a blockade to prevent weapon deliveries, despite Sisko having evidence that the Circle are receiving their weapons from the Cardassians, via a third party, in order to destabilise the provisional government. There are members of the Circle in the provisional government, who would automatically reject any Federation presented evidence as a fabrication, and accuse the Federation of attempting to interfere in an internal Bajoran matter. # The runabout used to rescue Kira managing to beam up more than two people in one go, overcoming the restriction mentioned during the rescue from the labour camp. That incident may have inspired O'Brien to reprogram the transporter, to safely allow mass beam ups, possibly via site-to-site transport. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, August 31, 2000 - 10:34 pm: On page 97 of the DS9 Guide, Phil says that the runabout transported 5 people, 6 if the second Bajoran Security officer didn't get killed. Why wouldn't the guy be transported up if he were dead? Wouldn't the transporter automatically bring up every body with a working combadge? Now if the combadge were destroyed, then it wouldn't matter if he were alive or dead.The transporter may have also locked on the officer’s skeleton. # WARNING!!! SPOILER FOR THE COLLABORATOR!!! Vedek Winn complains that her order is too small and that her voice is not being listened to by the council. In the episode In the Hands of the Prophets, Kira says that Winn has some support, but probably not enough to become Kai. Either Winn had more support than she or Kira realized, or something must have happened between now and The Collaborator. It did – Just before the election, Winn was - falsely - told by Kubas Oak that Bareil had ordered Prylar Bek to reveal the location of a Rebel encampment to the Cardassians, resulting in the Kendra Massacare. She then used this to force Bareil to withdraw from the election. # John A. Lang on Tuesday, October 14, 2003 - 8:08 pm: Why didn't Jake just TELL his dad, "Hey dad, somebody defaced the door" instead of saying, "I think you'd better come down and see this"? He wanted to make sure his dad actually came and saw the door for himself. # D.K. Henderson on Monday, March 28, 2005 - 8:16 am: In "The Emissary" Kai Opaka showed Sisko an Orb, stating that the other seven (?) had been confiscated by the Cardassians. That orb tended to show scenes from a person's past. Bariel told Kira that the Orb he showed to her was the Orb of Prophecy and Change--in other words, the future. Did they manage to retrieve one of the other Orbs? Perhaps the Cardassians handed it over as an apology for the Labor camp rescue incident. # dotter31 on Thursday, May 25, 2006 - 9:45 pm: I don't see how stopping the Cardassians from supporting the Circle is any different than stopping the Romulans from supporting the House of Duras. Sisko should have cited the Klingon Civil War as precedent for action against the Cardassians. The admiral still could have ordered Sisko off the station. Raskolnikov on Saturday, April 12, 2008 - 6:13 pm: In that circumstance the most the Admiralty let Picard do was enforce a blockade to keep more Romulan weapons from moving across the border. They certainly didn't let him actively go to Quonus mid-conflict and take action to support one side. Sisko's scheme with regards to bringing information to Bajor (and in the process having two of his officers shoot down a Bajoran ship to get in) was far more active an interference. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine